1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for leveraging micro-location devices for improved travel awareness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro-location devices, such as beacons, are becoming more and more popular. Micro-location devices may use Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), a technology that has been included in many mobile devices since as early as 2010. To receive a transmission from a micro-location device, no special equipment is required so long as the device is capable of receiving BLE transmissions.
Micro-location devices may be used to identify the location of a use's mobile device. Although similar information may be received from a device's Global Positioning System (GPS) sensor, this needs a clear view of the sky, and uses a considerable amount of power, which can drain the battery. Cellular triangulation may also be used, but that may give a rough location, such as within half a mile. It may also require data from the cellular providers. Finally, RFID and NFC may provide some of the functions of a micro-location device, but require specialized scanners and require the user to present the RFID or NFC tag to the reader to be effective.